Prisoner for Love
by ANTHRAX-VIRUS
Summary: Germany is caught with Italy in his room, in a rather obvious situation, by his boss. Germany is then sent to a concentration camp as a homosexual for his crime, and to protect Italy from his fate. How will he survive and what will Italy do to save him? Setting of WWII.
1. My Crime

I sat at my desk filling out the rest of the documents my boss had handed me. The training session with Italy and Japan had already caused a headache, and the papers rustling in my hands were no help. I sighed as I took of my hat and set it down on the desk and leaned back in my chair. _Why does it feel like I am the only competent one? _I spun around in my office chair to look at the window when I heard a knock at the door. "Come in." Was my only response, I was tired, and didn't feel like moving around too much.

Whoever it was, they walked in and closed the door behind them. If it was someone they'd make themselves known in a minute. I continued to stare out the window watching the soldiers march by when the person behind me finally spoke, "Um…Captain?"

I spun back around to see Italy standing in front of my desk fidgeting. I thought I had told him later, why was he here so early? I was about to yell at him when he closed his eyes and looked away, "I know you told me to come after dinner, but Fratello locked me out…and…well.."

I sighed, of course his brother would do this to him, Romano had a problem with me and tended to take it out on Italy. I heaved a sigh as I stood up and walked over to the small nation standing in front of me. I grabbed him by the shoulders as I spoke to him firmly, "All right, but please stay out of my way, I need to finish working."

Italy smiled that goofy grin he always had plastered on his face as he responded, "Ve~" That's when it happened, he pecked my lips so lightly it was like a wisp of wind across them, soft and gentle, breezing by before anyone would notice.

I had noticed however and I blushed profusely as he pulled away and continued that smile of his and bounced over to my bed and sat on the edge kicking his legs back and forth. I stood there still for a moment, wonder how one responds to such acts like that, but then again, it was Italy. He's always like that, hugging and kissing me, it's not new…however I've never seen him kiss Japan. I shook my head _No, it doesn't mean anything. Go back to work Ludwig_. I took my own advice and went back to my desk and sat down.

It was quiet for all of five seconds before Italy decided that it was necessary to talk away at me, "Germany? Germany? What are you working on? Can we go outside and play football? Can we?"

I groaned at his incessant talking, "Nein Italy, what I'm working on is important."

Italy pouted and just continued to talk, "Oh…maybe after you're done? Oh but then it will be dinnertime and we'll be eating and we can't play with full stomachs. What are we having for dinner? Is it pasta? Can we have pasta?"

I was straining to not lose my temper and yell at him, I knew that would scare him, knowing that Italy was easily scared, and well…people claim I'm a rather scary person. I tried to ignore him and continue working, reading to myself to drown out his noise until he said something that caught my attention, but I didn't quite hear it. "I'm sorry Italy, but what did you just say?"

Italy looked down at his boots and held a sad expression on his face, "I said that I'm sorry for making you angry today and please don't hate me."

My face softened when I heard that and I got up from my chair and walked over to the bed looming over him where he sat. Finally I kneeled down and lowered myself to his eye-level, "Nein Italy, I would never hate you, ja? I told you before Ichi liebe dich."

Italy nodded as looked at me, his eyes were such a wonderful golden brown that it seemed like I was lost in a sea of kinder milk chocolate. It was nice to look into them every once in a while. He fell back on the bed, "I know, but I don't even know what that means." He laughed a bit, "I'm Ital-"

I cut his sentence off with a passionate kiss on the lips. I was leaning over him holding him down on the bed, invading his mouth with my tongue, and surprised at my own actions. I couldn't believe what I was doing; it goes against all that I stand for as a country, but Italy…no Feliciano brought this out in me. This sick animal that just wanted to hold him down on a bed and never let him go, to make him mine and no one else's.

As I held him in the kiss, I could feel his warm hands wrap around me and go to my hair, messing it up and having it fall. What did I care? I was too busy trying to maneuver my hands to get his stupid jacket off. He was clutching my head now, almost forcing me to stay in the kiss, until finally, I pulled away. I was blushing as I looked down at Italy who was just grinning up at me, "ian…"

I shook my head, "Do I have to explain it to you?"

He nodded as he pulled me down into another kiss and forced his tongue into my mouth. We fought over dominance until I felt my jacket start to slip, so to help Italy I shrugged it off while he aimed to start unbuttoning my shirt. I also helped myself to undressing the small nation under me, living in a moment of pure impulse as we kissed passionately, and rather roughly to the point where I thought I might hurt him.

When I started to unbuckle his belt I heard the door creak open and an angry scream. I pulled myself up quickly from Italy to see my boss flushed red with anger. He was glaring at me, _God only knows why?_ I thought sarcastically as I got off of Italy and started to stutter, "Um…I-I can explain."

He started yelling at me in German and cursing me out until finally he said something that I was not going to take lightly, "Italy has to be imprisoned."

I glared at him, rage now filling in me, "No. You will not touch Italy. If I go to a camp, you let him go free."

Italy looked over in worry as I stood my ground and yelled at my boss in German. It was a good thing he barely understood what we were saying. Finally my boss agreed and glared, "You go on the next train-load to Auschwitz, understood?"

I saluted and stood as proudly as a half dressed German soldier could, "Yes Sir."

Once he left and fell on the bed and looked at Italy, "You need to go home to your brother. Don't tell him what happened, all right?"

I could see the wheels turning in his somewhat empty head, "Where are you going?"

I gave a sighed as I sat up and looked at the soldiers, "I'm going to camp."

His eyes widened as he sat up and hugged me from behind, "No…you can't go. You'll die there."

I turned and smiled at him to reassure him and comfort, "I'll be fine. Now go before my boss changes his mind."

"But-" He couldn't finish as I had already pecked his lips and pushed him out the door locking it behind him.

I didn't want him to see me fall to my knees in panic as I thought of the days ahead. I was a country…who would be imprisoned by his own boss. I might die, but I didn't want Italy to worry. Whether I died or not, at least he was safe, and the next train to Auschwitz was waiting for me to get on.


	2. Eden in Hell

I stood by two guards as they watched my closely, my boss had left them in change to make sure I didn't think of escaping. He had made it clear that if I tried anything, he'd go for Italy, and that's the last thing I want. He's too small, frail, to be stuck in such a condemnable place as one of the treacherous camps my boss has created.

The train arrived and the guards started to push me on with their guns pointed at my back if I tried to move an inch from the direction of the cargo hull. I sighed and stepped in and they closed the door after me, I sat in a corner, surveying the people around me in the darkness. I couldn't really make out the faces of the other passengers, but every now and again I could see the small glares they gave me. I was alone. The things my boss had done….no…the things I had done to these people would take a long time to be forgiven.

The rest of the ride was hazy, I dozed in and out of consciousness, trying to ignore the smell of feces, urine, and rotting flesh as it hit my nostrils. I didn't want to think about what would happen when I arrived but I also didn't want to stay in the hovelled corner for much longer. Suddenly, a burst of light hit my eyes and for a moment I couldn't see, but I heard yelling and scream. It was loud German, the soldiers, commanding us to get off.

I stood up but was immediately yanked around by a guard and when I regained my sight, he was staring at me in awe. He released me and looked nervous, a young man in his late teens, probably a good soldier, I guess he had never seen his country in person before. He started to stutter, "Mr. Germany, sir."

I patted his head and walked past him, "No need, I'm a prisoner, not a captain."

The boy followed me worried as I got in the line to be organized. I guess we would be sorted into groups according to our age or occupation; it was my first time really being on the scene of one of these places. I had heard a lot about them, but I never really wanted to see them for myself because of the disgust and shame I felt for the people inside.

I watched as mothers reached for their sons and daughters, how husbands and children alike were beaten back to keep them from getting past a guard. It made me sick, to see Germans kill their own kind, what kind of world had I created. It had finally gotten to me and the guard looked at me with surprise, I could see the obvious SS on his collar, great. He regained composure and continued with his work, "Name?"

"Ludwig Beilschmidt." I responded surly.

"Age?" He wasn't fazed by my attitude.

"Older than your damn sorry ass." I gritted my teeth.

He gave me a glare, trying not to be intimidated by the likes of his own nation, "Occupation?"

I had had enough, "I'm your Gott damn country! What do you think?" I was about to grab his collar when I felt a punch go to my gut.

I stopped and fell to my knees, coughing profusely as I tried to get a hold of what just happened. The guard next to him had punched me in the gut. That was low, but he had to keep the order. As the other whispered something to him, he looked at me and kicked me over with one group of scared people. Most of them didn't even look at me as I fell to their feet in slight agony. I was glad that it was me and not Italy.

After the organizing of groups they separated us all, there was so much screaming and shouting that I didn't quite understand, they'd see them later, ja, why were they so worried. As I thought to myself I went through all the same procedures as the other prisoners, my clothes were stripped from me, I was bathed roughly, however they did not cut my hair, the guards said that the boss would get mad since I was Aryan, but they did brandish me.

I winced as the number was embedded into my arm. It was painful, but I would stand it for him. I'm stronger than him. I must stay alive, for his sake. I told him that I'd be all right.

After the numbered me I was taken to a large barn type area, I had a chance to look around, but there really wasn't much to look at, holes, wired fences, and people digging. They looked so hungry, it hurt just to look at their decrepit bodies. They pushed me into a barn filled to the brim with people and slammed and locked the door behind me.

I turned to face the people in the room, varying ages, genders, and nationalities, all of them staring at me. I could see the hatred in their eyes as they condemned me, and scorned my Aryan appearance, and my high status. As I walked forward they spit on the ground I walked on, and at me, but they had a right to hate me, I was the cause of their pain and suffering.

I continued to walk until someone was standing in front of me, a young girl with short auburn hair and piercing green eyes. She had a grin on her face, a familiar grin, she reminded me of Italy. As she took a step forward everyone stopped their spitting and she held out her hand to me as she spoke in a child-like voice, "It's an honor to meet my country."

I took her hand in mine, she was small, I could feel her bones under her flesh, she must have not eaten in a long time, or been her for too long. I sputtered out an answer to her, "The…pleasure is mine Miss…"

She smiled up at me, how could someone in so much pain from what I caused smile at me, "Alica Novak. I'm a gypsy from Slovakia." She pointed to the triangle patch on her shirt, which was much too big for her, "I see you are a homosexual."

I blushed _How did she…_ I looked down to notice my own patch triangle that must be the symbol of what kinds of people were chained up in this place. I coughed into my fist and responded, "Um…"

She laughed, she was so much like Italy, she wasn't afraid of me, and she didn't see me as a monster. She was kind and a bit aloof, just like him. "Don't worry about. I won't ask anymore if it bothers you that much Mighty Germany."

_Mighty? _No…I wasn't mighty at all, I wasn't even just, I was a criminal trapped in the very world I had created. "Please, call me Ludwig."

She nodded, "Okay. Then you have to call me Alica. Welcome to our home," She let go of my hand and ran off to the others, "Welcome to our family, Ludwig." She held her arms wide open as she said that last part and smiled as if there was nothing happier in the world. She was the Eden in this Hell.


	3. Suffering

Alica wasted no time in pulling me back to reality. She was small, fragile, but her grip on my arm was tight, almost as if she was holding on to a life line. I looked down into her deep green eyes and she smiled at me with that dumb grin that I'd come to think of as Italy's. I spoke gruffly, "Yes?"

Her voice was hushed and quiet, as if she was trying to make sure that someone didn't hear what she had to say, but that made it harder for me to even hear her. The words that lingered from her mouth finally struck me, "The guards are coming. Stand at the ready."

I stared at her mystified as the others crawled into the beds, if one can call a plank of wood a bed, and tried to hide. Alica on the other hand was on her bone feet, saluting as a guard burst through the door. "On your feet filth!"

I glared at him as he walked by and the people who had been trying to hide crawled out from the beds they had been hoping would shelter them. After a moment of waiting for them to stand he caught the site of two people still on their planks of wood. "I said on your feet!" He started to yell at them. He grabbed them and shook them violently as he threw them to the floor; it was hard to watch such torture. _How could a German do such a thing? How could I have let this happen?_

When I finally plucked the courage to look back at the horrific sight he was gritting his teeth, "Take them to the incinerator." The other guards that had been watching over us as he was attacking these poor defenseless people ran over and picked up the two bodies. They dragged them away as the guard walked past us again and cracked his whip in my direction.

It barely missed me, but it hit something, I turned my head to see blood trickle from Alica's arm that she had been saluting with and he grumbled at her, "Damn scum." He went back to the door and shouted over us all, "Time for work! Get moving!" He left as the lifeless souls he commanded trudged forward.

Alica also walked forward, her arm covered in her own blood, but a smile still stuck to that disintegrating face of hers. A child, that's all she was, and I was killing her. All these people were dying at my hands, and I was one of them.

After a moment, Alica turned and looked at me, "Come on before he comes back." She scampered ahead, and I followed her.

There were holes in the ground, everywhere, and Alica was digging, on her hands and knees, scooping up soil with her dirty, scraggly, fingers. I watched her for a moment, not quite understand what she was doing until I felt a gloved hand grip the back off my neck and push me down to the ground, "Dig!" Was all it said to me.

I did as I was told reluctantly as I looked over at Alica, she was staring at me and I couldn't stop myself from asking, "What happened to those two?"

She looked away keeping her eyes on the ground; I wondered if this was to avoid the pain she truly felt inside. She did answer however, "They were dead. I'm not sure how long though. I shared my bed with them."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. This child was sleeping on a plank of wood with two dead bodies? Why didn't the guards do anything? I started to grit my teeth and she continued, "Its okay. Don't worry about it. I guess it's a good thing in some ways. Now you have a place to sleep."

I wanted to cry. I could feel the tears rising in me as I tried to hold them back. She was making the best of everything around her, trying not to dwell on what was truly the reality she was trapped in. I didn't want to talk about the dead bodies anymore, so I changed the subject to stop myself from breaking down. "What are we digging for?"

She looked surprised at this question. Was it really that strange to her? Finally she gave a weak and hushed giggle and retorted, "I'm surprised you haven't figured that out." Her once cheerful features faded, and for a moment she looked much older than she was. The child like nature vanished and was replaced with a monotone, melancholy, "We are digging our graves…and the graves of others who may die at the hands of starvation, famine, and heat."

Surely she was joking. We couldn't possibly be digging graves for not just other prisoners, but ourselves. I had a hard time grasping this concept when I felt a pain in my back. I fell forward as I heard a voice, "You are still holding the title of country, so you have a meeting with our allies."

I sighed in relief; _I can see Italy and Japan._ As I was getting to my feet, I saw a flash before me. The moment was quick, but I heard what was happening, because Alica's voice was fearful, and stronger, "Don't take him! He's healthy!"

She was attacking the guards as best she could, but her size wasn't much help to her. The guard punched her in the stomach and she fell forward on her hands and knees, coughing up blood from her mouth. While she was down he stepped on her back and made her lie on the ground completely and started to kick her. She screamed, all the others just looked at her and went back to what they were doing. _Why aren't you helping her? She might die!_ I took matters into my own hands and picked the guard up by the collar and threw him off Alica. She coughed up more blood as I helped her to her feet, "She's coming with me."

He grit his teeth as I lead her to the room where Italy and Japan were waiting for me. I couldn't help smiling, the thought of Italy was filling my heart with hope. It was a new feeling.

I opened the door to see them both, cleaned, well dressed, and staring at me as if I was some sort of animal. I set Alica down in a chair and sat next to her, facing them, "What is going on in the war?"

Japan shook his head, "We are losing Germany-san."

Italy didn't say anything he was staring at his boots again. I couldn't take my eyes off him as I nodded my head at Japan, "I see. There isn't much I can really do. I mean…"

Japan sighed, "I see that you are locked up. Italy-kun has told me everything."

Italy finally looked up and to my surprise he was crying. I reached out to rub his tears away with my hand, but he just ran up to me and hugged me tightly, crying into my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around him to try and comfort him in the best way I could. There was no telling what he was feeling right now in this place of death and hatred. He pushed him away to look at his face and he just pushed himself closer to me, giving me a forceful and tear filled kiss.

There wasn't much I could do to stop it. I didn't want to in fact, I was happy to stay like this, Italy in my arms kissing me as if it might be our last. Reality was unkind when he finally pulled away, still crying and trying to apologize. I smiled as best I could and brushed my hand on his cheek and kissed him again as I stood. "I'll be fine." I looked at Japan, "Is that all Japan?"

He nodded and walked over to Italy, "Hai. Italy-kun, we must leave now."

Italy struggled as Japan escorted him away; it was painful to see the distress in his eyes as I shook Alica to get her moving again. I was not only killing people I didn't know, but I was hurting Italy as well. I was killing myself on the inside as I watched him leave the room. I held in the urge to chase after him, but I refrained. I kept telling myself that I'd see him again. I knew I would. If I was losing this war, which meant that not much longer from now, I'd be free from this Hell, and so would everyone else trapped in its confines.


	4. Useless

As we walked back to the dig site, I found that none of the other prisoners were there. I glared as a soldier walked over to me and grabbed both myself and Alica roughly by the arms. I struggled and argued with him, "Let us go this instant! She's hurt enough as it is!"

He let go of Alica and I felt a sharp pain as he bashed the base of his gun against my face. I staggered back holding the cheek he hit, blood dripping from my mouth. I could taste the iron. He grabbed my arm more forcefully this time and practically threw us into the barn that was considered our home for the time being. As Alica fell to the ground, I stood up quickly to attack him again but the door was closed and locked in my face.

I banged my fists against it screaming loudly hoping that they could hear my rage, waiting for them to come in here and try to silence me. I kept screaming and cursing at the closed door until I felt a gentle touch on my back. I turned to see Alica with that smile on again, she looked so ragged, the blood on her face was dried, and her eyes revealed the true pain inside her heart.

I stopped banging against the door instead to fall against it to the ground, forcing myself not to cry at what was happening. The hatred, the contempt, and the poor angel girl who could do nothing but comfort me. She hugged me weakly as I cried against her, wrapping my arms around her boney body. I felt her spine against my fingers and her ribs against my chest; she was starving herself, well more like they were starving her. This only made me cry more until I heard her voice, "Let's get some rest. We have an early morning."

I looked up at her, tears fogging my vision as I caught a glimpse of her dying features. She smiled taking my hand and leading me to the plank of wood that the two dead bodies had been found on. She crawled up into the bunk, and I climbed in after her. She laid there, using her arms as a rest for her head, but she spoke to me softly, "So…that was your lover?"

I blushed as I answered with a cough, "Ja…Feliciano."

She giggled harshly, the punch to her stomach must have hit her lungs, "He's cute. I see why you like him."

I shifted my position so I could look at her, "Ja…so…where is your family?"

She avoided my eyes as she answered me, she sounded as if she were going to break down and cry, right there. "They're gone. They died here a long time ago. My big brother died in the labs where he and I were kept. I survived. Our parents…I never saw them again after I entered that blood soaked room."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Not only was she here for being a gypsy, but she was experimented on, as well as her brother? How long had the poor child been here? "Um…"

I stuttered it out, but she seemed to pick up what I was saying because she answered immediately, "I've been here about a year. You lose track of time when you're in here. All you worry about is what is going on in the war. By the way, what are you going to do? You are losing that isn't good at all."

I stared at her in disbelief, a prisoner who was being tortured and would be for the rest of her life if I won, was concerned about the war so I could win. A screw had to be loose in this girl's head, but she seemed so sensible for someone so young. I sighed, "I'm not going to do anything. By doing so, maybe everyone here can be saved."

I felt a pressure against my abdomen and a light breath against my chest, "I'm sorry…I wish there was something I could do, but…well…there isn't much I can do to help a nation as powerful as you."

I hugged her back tightly, not wanting to let go of the ray of light that this young child emitted from her small body. So much warmth in her arms, kindness in her smile, however her eyes, those dark, deep, green eyes held nothing. Soulless.

She jolted up quickly when she heard a noise from the door that locked us in this blasted barn house. She sat and saluted at the ready as a guard walked in. I stared at her, "What's going on?"

"Inspections. They're checking that we are all here and no one is trying to escape." As she spoke, the guard stopped in front of her and glared.

"Who gave you the right to speak you worthless piece of shit!" He cracked his whip at her.

I felt the blood from her arm fall on my cheek. She was hit again. _Why does she keep doing that? Obviously they hate it when she does_. I tried to contain my rage as the guard screamed at her in his native tongue. My native tongue. The things he called Alica, how could someone feel could about who they were if they were downgrading children.

He cracked his whip once more, this time on the ground and stormed out of the place locking the door behind him. All the other prisoners weren't even looking up from their hovels, they concern was keeping themselves alive. What importance is such a young child, an orphan child at that? I looked over at her, seeing the tears drip from her eyes, "Alica?"

She stared at me and the smiled as she used her other hand to rub away her tears, "Oh…sorry Ludwig, I didn't mean to cause you any trouble." She used her sleeve and tried to wipe her blood from my face.

I saw that she wasn't moving her other hand. Something was wrong her, it was her dominate, I noticed that earlier, she uses her right the most. "Alica, what's wrong with your hand?"

She looked at her right hand then back at me, a plastered grin on her face, "I guess it's useless now." She gave a weak laugh, "I don't know really, I felt something quick and then nothing at all when he cracked that whip at me."

I sat up and placed her in front of me, "Let me see." I took her arm in my hand and examine it, it was limp almost. "Trying wiggling your fingers." I watched as she closed her eyes and thought, I went from her face to her right hand, it was lifeless. Nothing. I looked back up at her, "Um…Alica…"

She nodded, "I know. I guess I have to become left handed now. Ah well."

I let go of her hand and it fell to the wood with a thud. I bet she couldn't feel a thing though. Her right hand was useless now, all because she was saluting a soldier. She was honoring her country and nation. She was being a true German, and that paralyzed her, crippled her. The guilt was almost too much to handle, until I felt her fall on my chest. "Well, it's late, that isn't the only inspection, there'll be more. But I'm tired from all the hard work. It'll be a good day tomorrow. I just know it. Goodnight Ludwig."  
I cringed as I wrapped my arms around her and let her sleep on my chest. Her lifeless arm dangling from the side of the plank of wood we had as a bed. I almost forced myself to say it, "Gute Nacht Alica." I held in the urge to cry again. This was Hell, and I was just as useless here as Alica's right arm. Nothing was changing, but I wanted them too. I didn't want this, I was praying for the Allies to hurry up and win the war.

As much as I hated to admit it, but the Allies, my enemies, were the only hope for these people. Our last hopes rested on the shoulders of countries I hated. I was useless to them.


	5. Gunshots and Showers

I woke the next morning to have the warmth that was Alica's body ripped off of me. I jolted up and cursed as my head hit the plank of wood above me. After a quick wince, I looked over to find a gun pointed at me, "Get up!" I raised my hands in the air and complied as I got to my feet. The guard, still pointing his gun at me, took some steps back, giving me some room to move out of the bed.

Once I was standing I saw the other prisoners of the camp watching me, and scanned the room for Alica. I almost gave a hearty sigh when I saw her brown hair and her limp right arm at her side. She was smiling at me, and as the guard followed me with his gun, I walked over to her.

The guard seemed a bit more agitated today; I preferred not to mention it at the moment as he would have shot me right then and there. "Time to eat you scum!" He led us out of the barn area and I witnessed the food area. It was horrible.

We were served some slop that I didn't even think was edible, but I watched as the others scrounged for the food, begging for more. I stared at my own and for a brief moment contemplated throwing it away, that was until I heard that familiar bell of a voice. "It doesn't look appetizing, and it isn't, but you'll get used to it pretty soon."

I looked over at her as she ate her meal happily, "Is there anything else we can eat besides this?"

She laughed quietly as she answered, "No, unless you want to die. This is the only food you get, and it's not very often that we are feed."

I still couldn't believe what I was hearing. This kind of torture was happening in my country, and I let it happen. People were starving and eating scraps from German soldiers, I bet they would have resorted to eating anything at this point considering. However, amongst all this crime, a small child still would laugh and smile at me as if I wasn't a monster. _Why?_

The guards came by and took the bowls, if you could call them that, from us and glared, "Get to work!"

I looked around as I saw Alica stand up and smile at the guard, not lifting her arm that hung to her side. "Yes sir!" She toddled off to the holes, or graves if you will, and started to dig.

I got to my feet as well and hurriedly followed her as the guard followed me with his gaze. I bent down next to her as she dug with her left hand and let her right hang from her shoulder, like a useless creation. Her smiling face made it seem as if nothing was wrong, but there had to be some anguish in her deep down.

I bit my lower lip as I continued to dig and whispered over to her, "Why won't you tell them about your arm?"

She stared down at her right hand, trying to move her fingers, "Because they'll kill me if I do."

I stopped for a moment and stared at her, "What?"

She sighed and I could hear that true sadness deep within her for a moment, "If I tell them that I can't use my right hand, or arm, they'll kill me. They make me 'take a shower' and I'll never return."  
"'A shower'?" I looked at her quizzically.

She nodded, "Yes, it's what they tell you when they lead you off to the gas chambers, but we're not supposed to know that."

At that moment a guard walked by and cracked his whip in between us, "No talking! You!" He glared at Alica, "Why are you not using your hand?"

She stuttered and hesitated as she used her left hand and wrapped it around her right and started to dig with both, or what it seemed like was both. After he saw that he stormed off. I whispered over to her again though, "Why is everyone getting edgy?"

She smiled at me, that genuine smile I had once associated with my Italy, "A camp was freed." I stared at her in disbelief, and of course she took it as negative, "I know, it's not a good thing that you are losing the war Ludwig. It was selfish of me to say such a thing in a hopeful manner."

I shook my head, "No…this is wonderful news. Alica, we can possibly go home soon."

She nodded, "I have nowhere to go though, but it would be nice to be away from this place." I watched her as she continued to force her right hand to dig even though it did nothing.

"Alica…when we get out of here, you will come with me. Italy and I can-" I was cut off by a turn of her head.

"If we make it out of here…" That was the first time I saw terror in those confident green eyes.

We continued to dig without talking anymore, for some reason the energy that was in her was draining. I was truly afraid of losing this angel to these cruel demons that called themselves German. I hated it, but I assumed it was the fact that she had lost the use of her arm that was causing this coursing sadness in her. I prayed it would leave her soon and that she would smile at me again as she always did. That smile was what made my life in here worth living. I wanted to protect it…to make it up to Italy…and myself.

As I immersed myself in my thoughts I felt sweat drip down from my forehead. The sun was beating down on us well, but our work wasn't finished. It never would be. As Ii wiped the sweat from my head I noticed that Alica wasn't using her right hand anymore, meaning that attention would be drawn to her. I whispered over to her to get her attention, "Alica, what are you doing?"

She responded with a touch of anger, "I'm tired of forcing myself to use my right hand. It's heavy and bothersome."

I tried to encourage her to keep going, "Come on Alica, not far from now, we'll be one the outside. We can get you to a hospital and-" I was cut off by the sound of a gunshot. I looked up to see an angry German guard grab Alica by her right arm and yank her to her feet.

She didn't wince or scream in pain, nor could she feel it. He glared at her as she stared up at him, I could see the fear in her eyes, and so could he, "Scream!" He yanked her arm again, but this time he realized that something was amiss. Her arm was limp in his hands and as he yanked it, it just wiggled and she didn't feel a thing. He grit his teeth in frustration, "Cripple. Time for a shower."

That's when I heard it, the first time Alica cried and screamed for help. It was ear piercing to hear the high pitched voice in so much terror. I got to my feet, "Let her go!" I tried to get Alica away from him but two more guards restrained me.

Alica cried and screamed, "No! No! It works! I swear…it's just…please! I don't want to! NO!"

It was hard to listen to her pleas for her life. She was so young, frail, and afraid. She had done nothing wrong. She was a loyal German, even though she was from Slovakian decent. She was kind and unafraid of what was happen, ever an optimist. She was passive. She was…exactly like Italy. I closed my eyes and realized why I wanted to protect this girl, to me she was Italy, the one person I loved more than anyone. I wanted to take her to him, protect her, like I do him, but in this situation…I couldn't do anything. I was restrained and powerless until…another gunshot and the sound of blood hitting the ground came to my ears.


	6. Spilt Blood

I felt the grip that was restraining me from attacking the other guard who had Alica weaken. As I pulled away, I looked up to see blood splattered on Alica's face, and her eyes were huge, pupils shaking as she stared in terror. I ran over to her as the other guards started to grab at me. Once I reached Alica I felt her trembling, "Are you all right?"

She looked up at me with that horror filled stare and nodded. I looked down at my feet as I felt myself brush against something, the guard who had been dragging Alica was on the ground covered in blood, his own I presumed. I held Alica close to my chest as I stepped away from the guards who were now approaching us to take us both now to the 'showers' when I heard another gun shot. The two guards in front of us dropped to the ground with an agonizing gurgle of blood in their throats.

I looked around trying to see who was attacking or what was even going on, that was until I felt something wet against me and heard Alica whimper. I grabbed her by the shoulders and outstretched my arms so I could look down at her and make sure she was okay. She didn't seem to have any cuts, scratches, or bullet wounds, but then why was she crying. My question was answered in her whimpering, "They're dead…someone…killed them."

She was crying for the people who were about to kill her, in a time like this there was no time to be crying or having remorse for the fallen. We are on a battlefield, I am in a war, and she thinks there's time for crying for people who would kill you in a heartbeat? For once I was getting frustrated with the girl, she was showing the signs of someone who was a kind hearted person, a pacifist, a lover of all people, and this was hardly the time for such things to be going on.

I looked around, trying to get a grip on the situation. I heard loud German yelling coming from somewhere farther away from us. I couldn't really make it out, but I could hear some gun shots, and fighting. Alica cringed up against my chest as I wrapped my arms around her to make sure that the other prisoners were all right. Not to my surprise, they were in a panic, running every which way trying to get away from the fighting and the guards.

Guards! More of them then would be necessary to watch us! They were sprinting, shooting at us, cursing, and tugging us away. What they Hell was going on?! I held Alica tight to me as I tried to run. I held her hand tight and lead her, hoping for our sake to a safer place than this area. I was met with a cruel fate.

The guards were chasing after us, all of us. The other prisoners were running too, every which way, trying to escape this Hell Hole. I wanted to as well, but how? I scanned the area looking for any place that might suit as a means of escape, that was until I heard more gunshots.

The dirt around us all went flying up into our faces, blinding us as it got in our eyes. I cursed, but kept a firm grip on Alica's left hand, her right dangling at her side as she ran. I also heard something familiar…something slightly annoying…America! The Allies were attacking the camp, probably trying to free us. American soldiers were chasing the guards that were after us.

I kept running as fast as I could, but Alica was holding me back. She couldn't run that fast, but we had to try, if the Allies were here, then I had a pretty good guess as to why these Germans…no…these Nazis were after us. Destruction. They were going to destroy as much of the evidence as they could. Get rid of all of us in a mass homicide. If we slowed down, or stood still we'd for sure be dead.

I turned a corner into a crowd of screaming, running Jews, and found my way to a pretty secluded area. It was away from all the fighting…for the moment Alica and I were safe. I stopped and looked at her, the horror was gone from her eyes, but she stilled looked ready to cry. She was breathing heavily and trying to catch her breath. I did my best to try and encourage her to keep going, "Alica, we have to keep moving. The Allies are here, they're going to end this and save us all."

She looked up, those green eyes sharp and angry, "No! You can't run from them! You have to fight or else-" Her sentence was cut short as an Ally cried that he had found two more prisoners. He walked toward us and I quickly stood in front of Alica and held my arms out to protect her.

He lowered his gun as he looked at us, "Prisoners, huh? Glad to see you alive, come on, there are some more out by the front gate. We'll take care of you guys."

Alica looked unsure as I took her hand and we followed the American soldier to the front gate. Very few prisoners were there, I guess the others got caught and were now forever lost from this world. Alica let go of my hand, and pulled away as she took a good look around. She seemed confused, but I could tell that even though she hated the fact that I was letting them win, she was ecstatic about leaving this place.

Another soldier approached us calmly and tapped my shoulder. When I turned to face him, he jumped a bit and stuttered out, "Um…do you s-speak English?"

I nodded and responded with my thick German accent, "Ja."

He sighed in relief, "Great, what is your name?"

I stared down at him, I guess I was glaring because he seemed to take a step back as I answered, "Ludwig Beilschmdit."

The man glanced up with a look of shock on his face, and then ran off to find his commanding officer, probably to inform him that he had found someone who spoke both English and German. I turned my attention back to Alica. She was gawking at everything around her, the sense that she could now go beyond the gate that had confined her for so long. I walked over to her side as she spoke, "I forgot what it was like…to be on the outside looking in." I just nodded in agreement.

We stood there for a few more minutes in silence before I heard a scream come from one of the female prisoners. I jerked my head over to find that one guard had escaped from the Allies clutches and was now going for a suicide kill. I didn't think at all after that moment, and ran out in front of everyone and glared at him as he pointed his gun at me, the Allied soldiers hot on his heels. That's when the gunshots were fired.

I closed my eyes, waiting for the impending impact when I heard Alica, "NO!" I opened my eyes, and the sight before me…I couldn't fathom. Alica fell to the ground blood dripping from her throat as she put her left hand to it. I scrambled over to her and took her in my arms. She just smiled up at me and then…nothing. Her body went limp…just like her right arm. She was gone.

I glared over at the guard ready to attack, but he was already dead on the ground in a pool of his own blood. I was pleased by that thought, but Alica…she…she didn't do anything wrong. She was always so kind…cheerful…and she respected and loved the country that imprisoned her for being the way she was. And they killed her. They killed this angel right before me, and the worse of it was that it was my fault…I had killed her. She had jumped in the way to protect me…why? For what reason did she see that I need to live? I don't know…I didn't want to know…all I wanted was for everything to end…the war…the fighting that had taken this girl through Hell.

Finally after looking down at her broken body I realized why this girl was so important…she was my Italy. She reminded me of him…and because I love him…I grew to love her. Then a thought struck me, _What if it had been Italy?_ I shook my head, no…anything but that…I didn't want Italy to die for me…even though deep down I knew that like Alica…he would…that's why…at this moment all I could think about as I held this dead child…was him. _Italy…_


	7. Love

I don't remember much after Alica's death. The Americans feed us and brought people to treat us from our wounds and other some such. I didn't really have anything wrong with me so I sat just watching everything pass before me. Alica was gone…Italy wasn't here…I was alone.

I heard some footsteps in front of me, but I didn't stop staring at the ground, if they wanted me to look up then they can forget it. However once I heard their voice, I cringed, "Hey dude? What are you doing here?"

I held back a hiss as I looked up at America with his smug expression on his lips, "Same as everyone else, I'm a prisoner here."

He stared and then for once, his expression changed to one that was cocky…it was sympathetic, "I'm sorry about your friend. She was young."

I glared up at him trying not to seem like I would break, "Thanks, but your pity is useless to me."

He sighed as he turned to walk away from me, but not before informing me of something, "He's here you know…and he won't shut up about you."

My eyes widened as I watched him walk away with that egotistical saunter of his. That was, his words hit me. I jumped to my feet and looked around quickly, _Italy! Italy is here!_ I tried to find that shining brown hair with that stupid curl of his. That delicate figure, slender, and fit right in my arms, as if he was meant to be there. I searched, scanning, about ready to cry his name when I heard that high pitched voice, the one that brought me both annoyance, and warmth. "Germany!"

I whirled around to face him, he was looking up at me, out of breath, and his face was red. He must have been running around everywhere trying to find me. He was about to say something, but I cut him off by wrapping me arms around him and pulling him into a tight hug, not wanting to let him go. I felt him wrap his arms around me, and dig his nails into my back. He was crying, I could tell as his shoulder were shaking and I could feel the water against my thin shirt.

I craned my neck down and ruffled my face in his hair to comfort him that this was real, I was alive. Finally I spoke, "I promised you didn't I?"

He looked up at me, and for once I was surprised to see his warm coffee colored eyes filled with rage. "Yes you are! But Germany…that little girl. Don't blow it away, I can see the pain in your eyes."

I bit my lip as I tried to take a step back but Italy had a good grip on me. I nodded, "I wouldn't, she's the reason I'm alive." I kissed him lightly on the lips, "And I thank her greatly for giving me the second chance at living."

I felt Italy puts his hand at the back of my neck and pull me down in a kiss, it was a lover's kiss, he was good at it. I was confused as I felt his tongue run across my lower lip, I opened my mouth slightly as his tongue delved deeper into my mouth. I could feel him, readjusting himself to the feeling, getting used to it once again. I couldn't blame him, I wasn't used to it either, but as he kissed me…I felt something warm fall down my cheek.

I was crying. Italy pulled away and looked up at me, "Germany…" He lifted his hand and wiped away the tears that had started to fall. Why was I crying? Is it because I'm happy to have Italy back in my arms? Or the fact that a child had sacrificed her own life to let me have this? I didn't know, but what I did know was that after this moment, I was never going to let Italy go again.

To be honest…that's all I really remember after the camp was freed. I was back in my office. A few years had passed since then, and too this day I still remember the girl…Alica…who gave her life for me to have a second chance. I heard a click from my door as someone came in. I looked up to see Italy standing there in his casual clothes. I took off my glasses and looked at him, "What is it Feliciano?" He walked over and put something on my desk…none to my surprise; it was a bowl of pasta. What was he playing at? Finally the word slipped out of my mouth, "Italy…"

He playfully glared at me, "I thought I told you to call me by my name Ludwig. We live together and have been since you got back. Besides, I thought we should go out to eat, you've been working too much."

I smiled up at him weakly as he beamed at me with the smile I always loved to see on his face. I gave a short nod and he jumped, "Veh~ Pasta~ Pasta~"

I held in a laugh as I got out of my chair and walked over to him and pulled him into a kiss. I could finally love this man without worry, it was a feeling I was happy to have. I held him in the kiss for a few moments before taking his hand, "Italians and their pasta…" I shook my head slightly as he smiled up at me.

He gave a giggle as we left the house and I looked the door behind me, leaving the documents about Alica on my desk. One day…I will avenge her death…and I will possibly be free of the guilt I felt, because…I killed her. I was the German who killed her…and that would forever haunt my mind. However after the years, it had gotten better, and I didn't wake Italy at night when I woke from a nightmare, things were looking up for us both. I could only hope that this happiness would last, and that nothing could separate me from him every again.

I thought all this as I put my free hand in my pocket and felt the velvet box under my finger tips, knowing that this…this feeling of pure happiness and love. Italy taught it to me, and I couldn't give it up. He was my reason, and I loved him. I smiled as I kissed him one last time before walking into the restaurant that would soon be a wonderful memory of my ability to show my love for him, as I gave him the ring that proved my devotion, and the heartfelt kiss that locked us together.


	8. Sequel

_**Dear Readers, **_

_**I am pleased to inform you that Prisoner for Love has a sequel now, Accidents Happen. Forthose of you who wish to read it, please do. Thank you for reading, and your patronage is well appreciated.**_

_**~X**_


End file.
